breyermodelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Breyer Models Wiki
Welcome to the Breyer Models Wiki Welcome to the Breyer Models Wiki. We are a wiki created by Breyer horse model collectors and fans. Our goal is to provide you with the most up to date and correct Breyer model information possible. We have collected information from horse owners, collectors, and other sources to create wiki full of new information on Breyer horse models. Make sure you are getting the best deal next time you purchase a Breyer for your collection. Make sure you login before adding content to the wiki, so you will receive credit for your additions. You should also check our wiki community complete with a forum and blog. Featured Breyer News *'1/24/12:' Breyer updated their website today with the 2012 Breyerfest program and Special Runs. Breyerfest tickets are now on sale! Read more about the new models and information on our Breyerfest page. *'1/24/12: '''Breyer updated their website with a new Valentines Day contest for Collector's Club members. The model is a limited to 222 models run Valentines Day red roan named "I'm Yours" and she is the pair to last year's "Be Mine" model. More information coming soon. *'1/22/12:''' Breyer updated their website security due to unpublished 2012 model pictures and Breyerfest pictures being leaked. Read more here. About Breyer Breyer Animal Creations or Breyer for short is part of Reeves International, Inc. Breyer was originally called Breyer Molding Company. Breyer specializes in creating realistic animal models, mainly horses. The first Breyer model horse called the #57 Western Horse was created in 1950 in Chicago, Illinois. The horse was made as a clock adornment for F.W. Woolworth. Soon orders were coming in for the horse without the clock and the company Breyer Animal Creations was born. Breyer became Breyer Animal Creations in 1984. The Models Most of Breyer's model are made out of cellulose acetate, but they also make resin and porcelain models. Breyer not only creates horse models, but lines of wildlife and domestic animal models as well. Breyer started creating dog models in the 1950's and then branched out to other animal models in the 1960's. The Breyer company mainly creates model horses and tack for the models however. They also create barns, stables, and grooming supplies for the models. Each horse is cast in a two piece mold that is put together and sanded and polished. Markings are normally created with a stencil called a mask. Older models were airbrushed by hand with markings like undefined socks or bald faces left unpainted. Detailing like eye-whites, which were popular on 1950's and 1960's models, brands, or other markings are hand-painted. Because of this, sometimes a difference in paint jobs can occur. An example of this is the Proud Arabian Stallion models (shortened as PAS). For years Breyer produce this model as a horse with a dapple gray coat and a gray mane, tail and hooves. For an unknown reason, a few of these models were released with black manes, tails, socks or stockings, and hooves. These are considered variations of the Dapple Gray PAS model and are very rare. Breyer has many different molds that are normally painted many different colors. The commonly used mold called Family Arabian Stallion (or FAS) is a great example of this. Models can also have different finishes, such as glossy or matte. Each version of a mold is normally given a name and number by Breyer. However, in some cases the model is not given a number and these can be known as "special runs". New molds are introduced often and old molds will sometimes be retired. Retirement can happened because the mold is old and not created anymore or even because the mold was broken or lost. Breyer recently introduced two new metallic colored paints on their models. Models painted with this paint are often considered limited edition. Latest activity Category:Breyer Category:About Wiki